Twilight Sparkle's, Other Ponies' and Pikachu's Death/Roar Of Dragons/Xerneas Revive Everyone
This is the scene, where Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy and Xion Were Turned to Stone because of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing hits 10 of the tails and one foot then dies as well, making The Rest of Team Robot's Allies and Friends Cry and Mourn for their lost, then the ten legendaries roar in Anguish and Grieving but Xerneas arrived and Uses Geomancy To Revive Everyone restoring Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie, Xion, The Remaining Mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Ventus, Terra, The Remaining Team Robot's allies, The Dazzlings, Major Nixel, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Other Villains, Verminious Snaptrap, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky, Dee, Dee, The Thieves, Mutated Animals, Team Rocket And The Carbink to Life and Everyone Rejoices then Xerneas Transforms into a tree in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: I'm glad The Nightmare is over, But the People, Pokémon, my friends, The XJ-Sisters, The Remaining Mixels, All of the Villains and The Mutated Animals are still turned to stoned! (They look seeing Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Eggman's Robots, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redudant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Cubot, Orbot, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Ventus, Terra, Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michealanglo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah, Tigerman, Kristoff, Zorch, Seismo, Zaptor, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly, Jawg, Tentro, Balk, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, XJ-8, Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird-Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee and the Mutated Animals, who was still turned to stone) Gmerl: Just Like Chernabog and his Minions was turned to stoned! (Flashback Plays with Chernabog And his Minions, who was still turned to stone) (Flashback ends, When Suddenly Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy collapse to the ground, As Ash looks at Pikachu, while Emerl and the rest of the team robot look at Mane 6 and Xion) Riku: Xion?! AppleBloom: Applejack?! Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! Spike the Dragon: Twilight?! Jasmine: Jorge?! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Percy: Fluttershy?! Shawn: Eddie?! Dulcy?! James the Red Engine: Pinkie Pie?! Takato Matsuki: What was that?! Guilmon: What's going on?! Elsa: Pikachu, Something tells me what has happened. Tai Kamiya: Oh no, are they're hurt badly! Flain: Are You Okay?! Shuff: Tell me this isn't true. Sora: What happened?! Riku: '''Now what?! (Ash picks up Pikachu, then the remaining friends and the 9 Mixels Rushed in to look at Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy to tell us what's wrong) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu, tell me what's wrong?! Vulk: Are you all Okay? Kraw: Look at that, their Tails and foot! Lunk: Oh no, they have been wounded, but they are turning into stone, Look! (Suddenly, Pikachu's Tail, Mane 6's Tails, Xion's Foot, Jorge's Tail, Eddie's Tail and Dulcy's Tail began slowly turning them into stone, as everyone gasps in horror) Terriermon: What the?! Tommy Himi: How did this happened?! Why are they're turning to stone slowly?! Flurr: I Remember that! Anna: Flurr has Remember Something! Kristoff: What is it?! Joe Kido: Of course! (Flashback Plays with The 9 Mixels, Pikachu, Mane 6 and Xion, who avoids the attack, however, Pikachu's Tail was hit by Oblivion Wing, Mane 6's Tails was hit By Oblivion Wing, Xion's Foot was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Also Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at Oliver, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, Beano, Shawn and Jasmine, But They Avoid it, However, Jorge's Tail was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Eddie's Tail Was hit By Oblivion Wing and Dulcy's Tail Was Hit by Oblivion Wing) (Flashback ends) Clemont: Back Before! Meta Knight: They must've been hit by that Oblivion Wing attack Yveltal used, on their tails and their foot! They're turning into stone! Flurr: Oh no! Gobba: Yveltal Must have gotten them as Well! Shawn: So to both Lizards and as a bird! Teslo: Same as Xion and Mane 6! Izzy Izumi: Now, they Tells me! Xion: Emerl... Please tell me, Come Closer, I wanted to tell you since you were trying to avoid the attack, but my foot was hit, forever. Emerl: Xion, please don't die! Please stay with me! Xion: You were just trying to protect me, But it won't let me die, Emerl, I love you. Emerl: (Driven with tears) Xion..... I love you too...... Rika Nonaka: Don't go away! Please don't leave us! Xion: I'm sorry. I have too. (We cut to the scene where Ash Ketchum holds Pikachu, since his tail was hit and slowly turns to stone) Jorge the Iguana: We're all goners for good. Pikachu: Pika pi... Dulcy the Dragon: We're so lizards... Eddie: And Birds... Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, No! Dudley Puppy: Rarity, Oh no! Percy: Pinkie Pie! Gordon: Fluttershy! The Chief: Rainbow Dash, No! Keswick: No, Applejack! Twilight Sparkle: (Weak) I'll miss... you all. Pinkie Pie: Well, the party's over. Rarity: Well, My Fashion days are over. Applejack: My Apple Working days has come to an end. Fluttershy: I'm Too Shy to turned into stone! Rainbow Dash: Goodbye forever. (Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy was finally turned into stone) Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! (Diancie, Leonard and Dace Sadly Look seeing Pikachu dying along with Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie turned to stone) Ash Ketchum: C'mon Pikachu! Pikachu! Come back Pikachu! (Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Luigi, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa And Jasmine Started to cry for their loss of their friends, As Olaf Come up seeing our heroes was turned to stone) Olaf: Pikachu? Aqua: No, This isn't happening. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu? Renamon: I'm sorry. They're gone. Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Vulk: (In Owen's voice) WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Emerl: HOW COULD THIS BE?!?!?! Donald Duck: Oh, Pikachu, Xion, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Sora: This is not happening.... It can't be happening.... It can't. Gmerl: Pikachu... Xion... Mane 6... No! Shining Armor: (Starting crying looking his sister turned to stone) Twiliy! I'm sorry! (In Simba's voice) It's my fault! It's my fault! Shuff: This is so awful, Now that the other 9 mixels, also Pikachu got hit by that Oblivion Wing as well. Keswick: So to Ventus and Terra! Lunk: How can this be, when they turned to stone?! Riku: No this can't be, no why, it cannot be. Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Agumon: The Indignity is oh the indignity. Takato Matsuki: I can't believe it. It's like they sacrifice themselves. There's nothing we can do. Percy: '''Yeah, There's no one we can do, They turned to stone. '''Tails: (Starts crying) Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen? It's just not fair. Now we'll never see them again. They're we're... they're we're our friends. Will miss them. They can't be gone. (Tails starts bend down his knees and starts crying) (Sora, Donald, Mickey, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, Kirby, Meta Knight, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon, Flain, Gobba, Krader, Flurr, Teslo and Kraw Sadly look to see Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy & Xion was turned to stone) Terriermon: Momentai. (Dialga and Other 9 Legendary Pokémon looked in dismay at Ash, Emerl, Other Allies and Company Grieving over Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Eddie, Jorge and Dulcy) Dialga: No, Pikachu, Ponies, Xion, they're turned to stone. Palkia: I can't believe it! They're gone. Kyurem: They Grieved Everything. Groudon: Legendary, We're sorry, we did everything we could. Kyogre: The Tears of Heartbroken has gained us. Rayquaza: We failed. To protect all of you. Giratina: Yes, we lost everything. Arceus: Even with legendary Pokémon. Zekrom: They Did what we done. Reshiram: We Grieve ourselves with the roar of dragons! (As Dialga and the other legendary Pokémon roaring in anguish, Then Suddenly, a green light came out of nowhere revealing to be Xerneas Using Geomancy, Everyone looked at Xerneas glowing green) Emerl: Was that? Dialga: '''That Green Light, Xerneas. '''Dudley Puppy: The Green light, that was coming from! Mimi Tachikawa: The light Xerneas. The Chief: What is that Green light?! Olaf: '''(Gasps in Surprised) '''Serena: Xerneas. Kraw: What is that? Elsa: Fairy Aura. Olaf: Do you think what I think it is? Anna: '''Geomancy. '''Shuff: It is Xerneas! But what is it doing? Vulk: It looks like it's glowing green. Tails: Xerneas. Palkia: '''It's using Geomancy. '''Gmerl: Look our Friends! Terriermon: Yes, look! (Suddenly Pikachu, Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, The other 9 mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Major Nixel And The Dazzlings began to glow green, and restored them, Reviving Everyone) Pikachu: Pika pi. Emerl: Xion? Xion: Emerl, I'm Back! Emerl: Xion, You're Alive, I never knew you died, but your back! Xion: Twilight's Alive! Twilight Sparkle: So did I! Emerl: '''Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash & Applejack, I knew it, you're alive as well! '''Shining Armor: '''Twiliy, Your Alive! '''Spike the Dragon: '''Twilight, Xerneas Used Geomancy, to revive everyone! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, You're Back, I knew Xerneas Revived you! Pinkie Pie: The Party's Back On! Rarity: My Fashion days are Back for more! Applejack: My Apple Working days are still alive! Fluttershy: What was that, Xerneas, How Sweet, You are my kind deer, Thanks Xerneas! Rainbow Dash: That Was So Amazing and Epic! Sonic: Their Back, Their Alright! Kirby: (Jumping in joy) Poyo! Poyo! Aqua: Their Alive, Yes, It's all coming back! Gordon: Hurray for Xerneas! Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, They Revived Ponies! Kari Kamiya: What a relief! Palmon: You could be greatful! Tentomon: I don't believe my eyes! Izzy Izumi: Xerneas is reviving everyone. (As The mane 6 Hug) Shuff: Look! The Other 9 Mixels are alive by Xerneas' Geomancy! Flurr: Look everyone, Slumbo is back! Lunk: All right, Slumbo! Slumbo: Flurr, Lunk, You're okay! Zaptor: Guys! Volectro: Teslo, Your all right! Teslo: Zaptor and Volectro! Your Back! Kraw: Tentro and Balk is Alright! Seismo: Shuff! Krader! Shuff: Seismo, You're Back! Gobba: Chomly, Jawg, you're back! Chomly: Yeah so did we! Jawg: '''Xerneas did revived us! '''Krader: They all alive! Flain: Zorch is Alive! Zorch: So did we! Krader: We're all back Together! Lunk: We are Back Together! Vulk: Forever Friends! Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba & Kraw: We're Back Together! Zoe Orimoto: The Mixels are still alive! Takuya Kanbara: It's a miracle! (As the Mixels, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon Jumps into Joy) Anna: Xerneas Saved the mixels! Elsa: So did Slumbo! Kristoff: I'm Glad the mixels are okay! Olaf: An act of Xerneas Magic will be revived! Kristoff: Xion, Mane 6 & Pikachu, I knew you came back to Life! Anna: Yes, I Know, Xerneas saved them by using Geomancy! Jasmine: Jorge you're okay! Jorge the Iguana: Me a okay I'm fine! Vulk: Look, Major Nixel's Back! Major Nixel: Ow, My Head, But where my nixels?! Adagio Dazzle: Guys we must find the villains let's go! Sonata Dusk: Roger! Aria Blaze: Well, okay then. (The Dazzlings and Major Nixel manage to escape and find the rest of the villains) Takato Matsuki: Looks like Major Nixel is sent to find the nixels. Henry Wong: '''I guess major nixel is a lousy floater. '''Joe Kido: Major Nixel, You mixed up. Guilmon: Look, Pikachu's Alive! Rika Nonaka: (Happily to see Pikachu is alive) I don't believe it! Teslo: '''All Right, Pikachu! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (As Everyone Rejoices, 3 carbink were revived) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: Merrick... All of you! Sora Takenouchi: Wow, Carbink was Revived! Biyomon: I'm so happy! Jenny: XJ-Sisters, Your okay! XJ-1: '''Jenny You Survived From Yveltal! '''XJ-2: I Knew you stop us from Causing into trouble! XJ-3: '''Yes, The Healing powers of Xerneas have saved us! '''XJ-4: Yeah thanks to Xerneas, I'm Revived! XJ-5: So did we! XJ-6: Yeah! And it's all thanks to you! XJ-7: Wow, Xerneas did revived us. XJ-8: It used Geomancy. Leonard: You're all right, Marvelous! Percy: This is so amazing! Yoshi: '''Glowing Green is Xerneas' Geomancy! '''Mario: '''Wow, Xerneas using Reviving powers to save everyone. '''Dace: Xerneas... shared its life energy. Tails: Xerneas Saved us all! Flain: Look, Something is happening to Xerneas! (Xerneas Transforms into a tree) Clemont: It's becoming a tree... Jorge the Iguana: What for? Eddie: '''Xerneas is a tree. '''Dulcy the Dragon: To protect the balance of nature. Ami: '''What does it do while protecting the balance of nature? '''Meta Knight: To slumber. Yumi: What? Dace: Xerneas has chosen to slumber here in this land to protect the balance of nature. Bonnie: But does that mean? Serena: Oh no! Elsa: We'll never see Xerneas again. Shuff: Oh dang. Dudley Puppy: Shocker. Vulk: Well that was so weird to say. Matt Ishida: Oh man. Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up everyone, We can see Xerneas again sometime. Vulk: That's great! Shining Armor: (Starts Sobbing) Teslo: Why is he Crying? Princess Cadance: (Sighs) It's Alright. He always cries when Xerneas becomes a tree. Shining Armor: (Sobbing Very Loudly) Teslo: Don't Cry Shining Armor. Shuff: '''It's Okay to cry. '''Tails: There, there. Mimi Tachikawa: Don't you ever cry. Palmon: Yeah, will see Xerneas again. Krader: We Can See Xerneas Next Time. (Diancie can feeling the fairy aura as the tree speaks) Xerneas in a tree form: There is nothing to feel sad about. Diancie: Xerneas is speaking. Ash Ketchum: What's it saying?! Elsa: Spoken, of Course! Yumi: '''Someone has Spoken! '''Gomamon: Wow, Xerneas is speaking! Shuff: Yes, The tree of Xerneas speaks! Xerneas in a tree form: You see, this is not death. Diancie and Xerneas in a tree form: This is the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Serena: The promise... Clemont: of life. Twilight Sparkle: And the beginning of hope. Vulk: Yes, The promise of life, and The Beginning of Hope! Fluttershy: Of True Love, The Promise of Life, and the beginning of hope. Jorge the Iguana: I Know, the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. Shawn: We Heard that, Xerneas Has Spoken that they will have the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. (They Restored the trees, Suddenly Princess Celestia And Princess Luna appears at the Allearth Forest) Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight, you have done well. Princess Luna: Everything is restored. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia, Luna and Cadance, I'm so grateful to you all. Princess Celestia: You we're Able to save you're friends from Yveltal. Twilight Sparkle: But, What about those heroes and villains, Aren't they turned to stone, Or they have died!? Princess Luna: No, Xerneas has used Geomancy, Reviving Everyone and transformed into a tree. Princess Cadance: And now it's time to revive everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, let's do this. (Twilight and the 3 princesses uses the magic of healing) Shuff: Xerneas has believed us, that their will be the beginning of hope. Toby: I knew they believed us. James the Red Engine: So did we. Emily: It's so magical to me. Duck: Spoken of Xerneas. Henry: '''A New beginning has come true at last. '''Ash Ketchum: I See, I get it, Thanks, Xerneas! Emerl: And thank you for reviving our friends too! Pikachu: Pika pika! Balk: Celestia Believe me! Teslo: So to Luna and Cadence. Flain: Everything is Restoring. Anna: I Knew you could do it. Lunk: (Chuckled) Yes, Xerneas brought us good luck. Takato Matsuki: (He and Guilmon hug each other) Well, whatever happens now. I absolutely know It will be the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Emerl: What do you say we go back to the Diamond Domain before the villains and thieves strikes back again? Gmerl: Let's go. Tails: Sonic, Let's go. Sonic: Right buddy. Tai Kamiya: What do you say, Kari?! Kari Kamiya: Yes, Let's get back to the Domain! Dudley Puppy: Let's go back to the Domain! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks Xerneas, For saving our friends. Fluttershy: Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance, The Magic of Healing will revive everyone. Agumon: Xerneas, Thank you. Rainbow Dash: Don't forget we have to find our members and allies. Sora Takenouchi: Oh right we almost forgot. Biyomon: Let's go search for the others you'll catch up with you guys up. Emerl: Okay. Rainbow Dash: Alright let's find them. Mario: Well always remember and never forget what you did. (They Restored the trees, Greninja, two Ninjask, Delphox, Yanmega, Chesnaught, Honedge, Doublade, Ventus and Terra to life) Ventus: We're all Alive?! Terra: Yes it is, Aqua. Aqua: Guys, Your Alive, And you saved us from Yveltal, I knew you could do it. Terra: They did it what we got. Ventus: Xerneas has gain using healing powers of geomancy, thanks to Xerneas. (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy to life) Rigby: '''We're all okay! Year of the Rigby! '''Mordecai: Yeah! Razmo: We're Fine! Rapido: Yay! Spongbob: Partick! We're Back! Patrick: Spongebob, We're alright! Daggett: We're Alive! Norbert: So did we! Sandy: That was refreshing! SpongeBob: Come on, Let's go tell everyone that Xerneas revived us! Patrick: Yeah, Let's just get going! (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman to life) Finn the Human: We're Alive Jake! Jake the Dog: We're Saved! Skipper: I think we're fine! Michelangelo: I'm so happy! Donatello: Xerneas, have done it! Leonardo: You mean it revived us? Donatello: No, Twilight, Celestia, Luna & Cadance revived us. Raphael: We should thank them. Leonardo: Ya, we should. Alvin: Yeah, We should Thank Xerneas. Simon: Yeah, Me too! Theodore: Let's get back to the Domain and Save Them once it for all! Tigerman: You got that Right! Oggy: (Meows in Joy) Jack: (Meows in Joy) Olivia: (Meows in Joy) Gumball: '''Xerneas, has used Geomancy! '''Darwin: '''That Revived us! '''Anais: '''Wow, how did you know that! '''Gumball: '''I solve it on my own. '''Private: '''That's neat. '''Eddy: Say, Double-D, What was Xerneas told us? Double-D: '''You'll see, Xerneas used Geomancy reviving everyone and us too, they been turned into stone by Yveltal and becomes a tree, and I learned it's Xerneas' voice, that they will have The Promise of Life & The Beginning of Hope. '''Ed: You got that right, Now let's go tell everyone that they revived us! Kiva: Oh yeah sure, but next time why don't you just save me instead of having my tail be turned to stone Skipper. Eleanor: Wow, Kiva, Let's get going and find these heroes that they done it! Brittany: You can Hear That Coming, Let's go! Jeanette: And we should thank Emerl and His Friends! Zoe: Yeah, we hear ya. (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Eggman's Robots, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton to life) Red Psycho Ranger: Ow. My head. Blue Psycho Ranger: Did we die? Yellow Psycho Ranger: No. Xerneas revived us. Francisco: Did we get end up getting hit, or revived? Verminious Snaptrap: Well Not Really, but I'm alive. Madame Catastrophe: Hey, did we end up by Oblivion Wing? Dr. Rabies: (Groans) Well, who did revived by a legendary Pokémon Using Geomancy? The Mole: Well, didn't we get turned to stone by Yveltal? Leather Teddy: '''Well, if Yveltal Fired Oblivion wing at them and turned to stone and us too, Then Xerneas Used Geomancy Restoring them as well, Then We're All alive? '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Yeah. '''Ollie: And What was Xerneas saying? Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We promised, we have the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Larry: Now, I get it. Black Psycho Ranger: Oh really? Dr. Eggman: I already know that. Let's get out of here before my day gets any worse. Bowser: We agree with that. Orbot: Yeah, Let's go Cubot. Cubot: Yeah, Me too. Zavok: Deadly Six, we're leaving. The Nixels: Nix, Nix, let's find Major Nixel and the others. The Chameleon: '''Well, alright then. (The Villains walk away to get out) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot to life, As Marilyn Kisses, Riot on his cheek) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, The Cockroaches, The Mutated Animals, Millis steel, Argus Steel And Aegislash to life) '''Mal: Huh? Where am I? Joey: '''I Don't Know. '''Marky: '''I think we landed into the water. '''Owl: Who? Dr. Blowhole: Ow, My head. Zippy: Why? Zach Varmitech: Uh, what happened? Oh my, we have to get out of here before we sink into the water! Bat: '''Where? '''Bird-Brain: '''Not this again. '''Dee Dee: Let's just ignore it and get out. (Millis Steel and Argus Steel hops on Aegislash and flies) (Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Restore Team Rocket to life) Meowth: Sure is pretty... James: Feels good to stretch! Jessie: it's a new lease on life. Team Rocket: We're feeling good again. We give it a ten! (As Dialga and the other 9 legendary pokemon look to see the whole forest is restored by xerneas' Geomancy) Dialga: The Beginning of Hope has begun, and Team Robot's Allies was Revived. Kyurem: It's over, Xerneas did well and becomes a tree. Giratina: The Light of Hope, It's sparkles and was a miracle. Kyogre: It Restored the river, We will all live peace and harmony. Groudon: It Restored everything, The mists of the beginning. Rayquaza: It Did Revive Everyone, A True friendship of miracle. Arceus: Yes, Xerneas did it. We'll never forget you save us and the forest. Zekrom: The Battle has won, The Forest has restored. Palkia: So did we, Everyone did well, Xerneas, Farewell. Reshiram: We'll Remember you Xerneas, Someday we will meet again. (as the other legendary pokemon leaves, the sun rises the clouds removed) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes